simfootballresurrectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Minnesota Freeze
About the Team The team is caled the Minnesota Freeze. They play in Minneapolis, Minnesota, and are a new version of the former Team Yisus/Universal Greatness/Nagasaki Ninjas franchise. Colors: Black, Ice Blue, Silver, Navy, White, Violet Stadium: The Freezer Stadium Capacity: 70,087 Stadium Food: The Favorite meal at "The Freezer" is a freezerburnt microwave pizza. A lot of food is either frozen or freezerburnt. No hot beverages are allowed into the stadium, especially coffee. Snow cones and Italian Ice are common desert items, and the favorite snack is cold popcorn. Owner: Micah Greenberg Coaching *Jackson Payne, Ninjas HC, Players who went to college in SEC Improve faster *Keith Slayton, Ninjas AC, Players who went to college in ACC improve Faster *Arnoldo Torres, Ninjas OC, Players who went to college in Pac-12 improve faster *Drew Gallant, Ninjas DC, Linebackers improve faster *Hudson Pence, Freeze STC, Kick and Punt Returners improve faster. *Dalton McBride, Freeze S&C, Minor injuries occur less often Players Current Cap Number: $161.5 Mil QB #15 Shayne Southman-Jordan, Oregon St., OVR=96-56-99-Scrambling-$7 Mil (2)-Hardworking QB #3 Perry Zamora, LSU, OVR=64-50-78-Arm Strength-$1 Mil (4)-Overreactive QB #11 Connor Valentin, Georgia Southern, OVR=31-27-51-Playcalling-$.2 Mil (1)-Focused RB #34 Colby Johnson, Oregon St., OVR=96-59-99-Agility-$5 Mil (3)-Arrogant RB #29 Bryan Glenn, Nebraska, OVR=58-48-81-Kick Returning-$2.5 Mil (3)-Humble (Kick Returner) RB #21 Brandon Knox, Penn St. OVR=76-75-92-Agility-$3.5 Mil (2)-Arrogant WR #87 Jordan Sandoz, Virginia, OVR=100-85-100-Hands-$8.5 Mil (5)-Disciplined WR #18 Tyler Gibson, San Diego St., OVR=79-46-95-Speed-$5 Mil (2)-Leader WR #81 Erik Richardson, New Mexico St., OVR=58-45-100-Toughness-$2 Mil (3)-Hardworking WR #85 Oscar Wahl, Rutgers, OVR=47-46-54-Agility-$1 Mil (2)-Humble WR #10 Ben Stabler, Pittsburgh OVR=53-45-66-Quickness-$.5 Mil (4)-Arrogant WR #83 Carson Goodrich, Youngstown State, OVR=35-31-49-Stength-$.2 Mil (1)-Disciplined TE #84 Julian Joiner, Baylor. OVR=99-68-99-Run Blocking-$7.5 Mil (4)-Focused TE #82 Matthew Garza, Miami (FL). OVR=89-75-93-Size-$6 Mil (3)-PED User ''' TE #88 Benji Wilson, Vanderbilt, OVR=75-66-79-Run Blocking-$3 Mil (4)-Leader TE #80 Andrew Jenkins, Auburn, OVR=72-45-87-Size-$1.5 Mil (1)-Disciplined '''OT #72 Franklyn Danner, LSU, OVR=96-68-98-Arm Strength-$5 Mil (3)-Humble OT #77 Asher Freeman, Baylor, OVR=82-56-89-Pass Blocking-$4 Mil (1)-Hardworking OT #64''' Dennis Singleton, BYU. OVR=71-64-85-Run Blocking-$4.5 Mil (2)-Disciplined '''G #61 Ed Buckler, Yale, OVR=93-51-97-Strength-$3.5 Mil (2)-Hardworking G #66 Mario Thorne, Washington, OVR=96-58-100-Pass Blocking-$3.5 Mil (4)-Humble G #65 Brian Lowe, Rhode Island, OVR=53-45-69-Footwork-$.5 Mil (3)-Focused G #67 Ian Bullard, Colgate, OVR=37-26-52-Pass Blocking-$.3 Mil (1)-Greedy C #68 Nicolas House, Villanova, OVR=83-81-94-Footwork-$4 Mil (3)-Greedy C #71 Matt Pugh, Louisville. OVR=66-54-96-Pass Block-$1 Mil (2)-PED User (DRUG SUSPENSION-OUT UNTIL WEEK 7) C #60 Grady Chambers, Vanderbilt OVR=71-56-84-Long Snapping-$2 Mil (1)-Downer (Longsnapper) C #70 Finn Robison, Temple, OVR=65-49-100-Toughness-$2 Mil (3)-Leader DE #96 Dante Jolly, Oklahoma, OVR=86-47-98-Pass Rush-$6 Mil (4)-Arrogant DE #90 Jesse Roush, Rutgers. OVR=89-83-95-Size/Ball Swatting-$6 Mil (3)-Focused ''' DE #95 Sebastian Roslin, TCU, OVR=66-66-77-Size/Ball Swatting-$4 Mil (2)-Thug DE #69 Travis Hodge, Central Michigan, OVR=49-49-54-Speed-$2 Mil (1)-Leader '''DT #92 Dee Springs, Georgia. OVR=93-81-95-Weight-$7.5 Mil (3)-Thug DT #99 Michael Wheatley, LSU, OVR=83-56-86-Run Stop-$5.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking DT #98 Alejandro Felton, UTEP, OVR=47-45-75-Special Teams-$1.5 Mil (1)-Arrogant OLB #59 Maurice Bateman, Washington St., OVR=98-67-100-Pass Rush-$6 Mil (4)-Arrogant OLB #50 Edward Farabaugh, Ohio St. OVR=97-58-97-Pass Rush-$7.5 Mil (4)-Greedy OLB #54 Leroy Macklin, Rutgers. OVR=74-64-89-Pass Coverage-$4 Mil (3)-PED User (DRUG SUSPENSION, OUT UNTIL WEEK 7) OLB #52 Darrin Bundy, Ball St, OVR=49-45-81-Agility-$1.5 Mil (2)-Hardworking ILB #52 Brandon Cunningham, Missouri OVR=96-71-99-Run Stopping-$7 Mil (4)-Leader ILB #55 Ted Murray, BYU, OVR=94-79-97-Tackling-$6.5 Mil (2)-PED User (DRUG SUSPENSION, OUT FOR SEASON) ILB #51 William Quick, USC, OVR=59-48-84-Agility-$1 Mil (1)-Disciplined ILB #58 Giovanni Latham, Duquesne, OVR=34-33-50-Special Teams-$.2 Mil (1)-Thug CB #31 Trevor Harden, Ohio St., OVR=93-80-99-Pass Coverage-$6.5 Mil (3)-Hardworking CB #24 Jackie Service, UCLA. OVR=90-59-100-Jamming-$6.5 Mil (3)-Lazy CB #26 Matt Iverson, Ball State, OVR=60-52-95-Kick Returning-$3 Mil (1)-Leader CB #27 Michael Torry, Texas A&M, OVR=55-45-98-Tackling-$1.5 Mil (2)-Focused S #41 Jabari Jarvis, Clemson, OVR=95-89-99-Intercepting-$6.5 Mil (2)-Leader S #39 Rowan Lawson, Penn St., OVR=95-64-97-Tackling-$3.5 Mil (3)-PED User S #20 Noah Carlisle, Southern Mississippi, OVR=55-45-81-Kick Returning-$.5 Mil (2)-PED User (Punt Returner) S #22 Joel Westbrook, Eastern Washington, OVR=36-30-43-Reading QB-$.2 Mil (1)-Overreactive K #4 Rafael McDowell, Wake Forest. OVR=88-87-96-$1 Mil (3)-Arrogant. (OUT UNTIL AT LEAST PLAYOFFS) P #7 Aden Crawford, Vanderbilt. OVR=93-79-99-$.5 Mil (3)-Humble.